Silent Hill 2
by SheepytheAwesome
Summary: James Sunderland must go to Silent Hill in order to stop recurring dreams of his wife's dead corpse brutally murdering him, all while finding the secrets to his past!
1. CHAPITRE UN

One day, after another night involving nothing but waking from his sleep, screaming and sweating, James Sunderland found himself in a blue, drab bathroom stall in the all-too-familiar town known as Silent Hill. He stared at himself in the mirror, touching his face to see if he was real or not. Or, that's what I assumed he was doing.

"MAYBE NOW THESE DREAMS WILL STOP," said he. "I REALLY HOPE THIS MYSTERIOUS LETTER I GOT FROM MARY HASN'T BEEN CAUSING THEM!!!!"

James stepped outside. He looked out at the landscape which--and I didn't notice this until my friend told me--had an FMV to show how realistic the watre was. James had a monologue in his head and wouldn't shut up.

"I GOT THIS LETTER FROM THE MAIL IT WAS FROM MY WAFE MIRY SAYING HOW SHE LOVED MY BODY AND SHE WANTED TO SEE IT BACK IN SILENT HILL AND I NEVER TOOK HER EVER AGAIN AND SHE GOT SICK BUT THAT'S MEAN BECAUSE DEAD PEOPLE CAN'T WRITE LETTERS IT'S ILLEGAL ALSO I DREAM ABOUT HER DEAD CORPSE TRYING TO KILL ME"

James then ran down the path leading from wherever he was down to the lake. He would occassionally see jaguar-esque dogs sniffing the ground, mutated birds sounding like flies, and weird, bald, creepy men coming from black holes on the sides of the ravine. The path was long and venturous, and Semaj ran as fast and as much as he could before his fatigue finally caught up with him. He had to take a rest.

Wait, no, this isn't Origins, so Semaj wasn't tired.

Having found a random door, Semaj opened it. Inside was a cutscene. Not just any cutscene, but a cutscene that shows Angela Orosco, an important character.

"OH GAW WHERE'S MAH DADDEH AND MAH MOMMEH," cried woman of dark longing hair, tears of sad rolling down her face of dark and sad. "I NEEDS THEM TO SURVIVE!!!!!!"

"OH HI WHAT'S UP HAVE YOU SEEN A WOMAN NAMED MARY SHE'S MY WIFE I HIGHLY DOUBT SHE'S DEAD BUT YEAH OKAY," asked the Semaj of manly.

"NOT REALLY BUT DON'T GO INTO THAT TOWN IT'S CREEPY AND DARK AND CREEPY AND THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT"

"Well, there's something wrong with YOU, Angela," spoke the player.

"OKAY I BELIEVE YOU," and Jemas then went to the town to poke around like some real nosy guy who spoke of the devil. He went around and did stuff and saw a shadow move omg so scary!!!1 He decided that A) since the town was foggy and grey and he couldn't see shit, it was a normal human, and B) if it wasn't a human, then it wouldn't try to murder him. Thus he followed!

The shadow moved into a cave, and since James Sunderland breaks all the rules, he went into the cave even though, clearly, there were roadblocks and yellow tape saying "POLICE INVESTIGATION KEEP OUT JESUS :C". He looked around and found a plank and some stuff, like maybe a flashlight or a radio or something, and when he did, this dark brownish red mass of MASS rose from the ground and proceeded to attempt to murder and rape James, in that particular order.

"OH GOSH," swore Southerland. Hahahaha underland. Hahahahaha under. "'TIS A MONSTER!!" he proceeded to whack it with the plank of might, killing the demon beast.

"Okay where do I go now," asked he. He quickly whipped out his map that he totally grabbed from his car earlier and began to look around. "I guess I'll go to the apartments."

He then decided that since he wasn't Harry Mason Man of Action, he was going to be James Sunderland the Rule Breaker. He just walked on the grass and turning when the light was red and going into roads with "Yield" signs, all to get to the apartments.

He stared up at the door. What awaited him inside?! Find out next time!!

P.S. I will update this more frequently than my SH1 fanfic, and I'll make sure that all the chapters are enjoyable and not stupid. Not like funny stupid, just oh my gosh this is so dumb I can't read it stupid. 


	2. CHAPITRE DEUX

Okay, I completely went back on what I said. Here's chapter 2 after like five years of inactivity. I bet you guys will be happy when I write my SH3 fanfic, because I may not finish that one seeing as how it's the only one I haven't played and I hate it ANYWAY

CHAPITRE DEUX

After James Sunderland had went into the apartments, he quickly decided to look for the map. He played the first game and knew how harrowing it was, so he knew that if he had to end up going to some weird mental hospital or something that symbolized the inner workings of his mind, he was to practice finding maps.

So he took one off the wall and used PSI Teleport to send it somewhere else in the building.

"Well, that's a good start to the game!" James said as he broke the fourth wall. He then went about trying to find the map again. He got distracted by a few lying figures flailing on the ground, however.

"ARG SUFFERING!!!!!1" screamed they.

"OH NOES I MUST STOMP ON YE!!!" Samej pulled the plank back out and started whacking the lying figures. He then ran around blindly because he thought it would be a good idea to learn PSI and then abuse his power and use PSI Teleport to teleport the map somewhere else in the building because James is an idiot. He ran into a random room with a shopping cart in it. He went over to it and stared at it for a moment before having a monologue.

"You know...I watched this show one time where there was a shopping cartHO SHIT BUGS!!!" He grabbed the gun and ran out, leaning against the wall and panting as if he was fatigued, but we all know the only person in any Silent Hill game who gets fatigued is Travis, which is a reason that game is unplayable. I like just trailing off into completely different subjects for no reason.

"Man," the exhasperated Semaj spoke. "That was close...I was about to be insect food! Because I totally can't use my legs at all and those bugs totally do a crap load of damage. Anyway."

James then wandered around some more. Since the player put the action level on Beginner and the riddle level on Normal, James put the gun he got in his back pocket and opened another door.

"Man, this place need better lighting, I would kill for a flashlightOH COOL, A FLASHLIGHT!!" James grinned and went over to the dressed mannequin which held the flashlight. He reached his hand out to grab it before he paused and thought to himself. Quite loudly, I might add.

"This dress....where have I seen it before?" He stood there for a few more moments before shrugging the thought away and grabbing the flashlight.

JUST THEN A LEG MANNEQUIN SPRUNG TO LIFE AND STARTED KICKING ITS MANNEQUIN LEGS AT JAMES OH NO!!!

"OH NO!!!" Jameson screamed as he pulled his custom M-16 and blasted away at the mannequin, multiple bullet holes and blood splatters all over the wall behind it. It was already dead, but James went through 40 clips of ammo before letting it rest in bloody peace. He then kicked the door open and ran around the building some more, kicking open random doors and blasting everything away with two M-16s in his hands until all the monsters on that floor were dead.

"Whew!" he said as he whipped some sweat away. "Saving Mary is thirsty business!"

Just then, a wall man came out of the wall, holding a glass of white liquid. James looked at the wall man and smiled as he the glass and raising it in thanks. He then took a huge gulp and threw the glass behind him, letting out a replenished sigh.

"That was abnormally salty. Thanks anyway!" James waved to the wall man as he walked away. The wall man waved back. Samej then went around the apartment, a dance in his step and a whistle in his voice. He looked in random doors, looking for the clock room, closing back the doors that revealed nothing important. He continued to whistle, but after about six doors of finding nothing, he began to be a bit irritated.

"Gosh dangit!" he swore. "I can't find that stupid clock roomOH HEY, THE CLOCK ROOM!" He frolicked into the room with the clock and read the wall.

"Henry....Mildred....Scott...Hour, minute, second....so...okay." He went over to the clock and punched the glass covering the hands, breaking said glass and causing his hand to bleed. He swore under his breath as he moved the hands into position. Lololol position. Lololol Henry. He then went over to the demon clock and lifted it up, tossed it out of the way, and gasped at the hole.

"Holy turkey balls!!" exclaimed he. "I can be like Henry, too!!" He punched the game's coding in an attempt to bring up an interface that wasn't even programmed into the game.

"Enter the hole?" The player hit yes and then made more sexual jokes.

James then jumped through the hole and rolled around on the other side, just like Leon would do in Resident Evil 4. The camera then went to James' back and he held his gun up as he walked really really awkward walk. He reloaded his Broken Butterfly with a really freaking awesome reloading action, then proceeded to wander around the apartments some more. He heard some distorted and growling voices yell something at him in what appeared to be a Spanish dialect, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he went up to the second floor and repeated the actions he performed on the first floor; he blew away all of the monsters with his M-16s until he couldn't hear his radio make any more static. As he turned down a hallway, though, his radio sounded up again.

"Huh? Radio? What's going on with my radio?" He looked up from his voice box and saw a red pyramid thing standing there behind a grate, staring at James and his lucious body.

"This is really awkward." James stared back for a few moments before quickly turning around and walking the other way. He went around the to the other hallway because if I remember correctly, it was U-shaped just like South Ashfield Heights. However, contrary to popular belief, it wasn't haunted by some demented gay stalker guy who thought some random room number was his mom. Although James would probably shit his pants more if Walter was coming at him instead of Pyramid Head.

I don't know, I guess PH could be considered similar to Walter...I don't know.

Anyway, James went to the other hallway and saw there was a staircase. The door was locked, of course, so he just punched it with his mighty fist of justice. He then ran up/down the staircase to the floor he was destined to be on. Opening a door, he ranI just completely ignored a major sequence.

James ran out of the stairwell and ran into a random room. There he saw the red pyramid thing raping two mannequins. He gasped and ran into a closet lololol, watching the action in "fear", "scared" that he was next. The red pyramid thing threw the mannequin he had raped to death onto the ground, then walked over to the closet because James was too fucking stupid to turn his flashlight off. He stood there and danced a little bit before he walked away.

James looked out and sighed. "Man, that was close!" He then went to the staircase and went to his destined floor. He opened the door and found the red pyramid dude with the cool arms and big knife thing raping a lying figure. James was in fearful because it had a big knife thing and he feared he would be next!!1 He tried to run away but the door was locked, daggonit. Then water filled up around the lower stairs because I have no idea where they are right now, and James ran around the arena, screaming his head off like a little girl. PH just stared at him and scratched his pyramid in confusion. He shrugged and then dragged his big knife thing behind him as he went down the water-filled stairs. James was still running and screaming even after the water had drained, but stopped when he realized that.

"Oh cool, I won!!" He then ran down the stairs and entered the door. "WTF I'M OUTSIDE NOW?!! BAD LOGIC IS BAD!!" He failed to look up at the sign over the door that read "Exit Only." He walked around with an angry look on his face, his mouth a straight line and his eyebrows in a furrow. Whenever lying figures would jump out at him, he'd punch their heads off and walk around. He ended up at the lake, Toluca Lake, to be exact, and stared at the water just as he and Mary did so many years ago. Being maybe 5 in his mind, but probably more like 3 in all actuality. Maybe. I don't know how long she had the skick.

Just then, James saw a female figure! What awaits him as he approches her?! Find out next time! 


	3. CHAPITRE TROIS

CHAPITRE TROIS

After James had walked up to the womanly figure which he had seen in the fog, he stared at her for a moment. She was leaning back against the fence blocking entry from the lake, and she had a smug grin on her face. James knew he had seen her somewhere before, but he didn't quite know where. He stared at her for a few moments longer, before jumping up in sudden realization as he remembered who she looked like.

"MARY?!!!" he exscreamed. "Oh, wait, you're not her, nevermind."

"Do I look like your girlfriend~?" the woman said in a rather seductive voice because she's a skank who thinks she's only attractive if she a) wears lipstick that makes her mouth look HUGE, and b) wears an outfit Christina Aguilera wore in one of her concerts. She continued to grin at Semaj, as if trying to tempt him with her glorious smile.

"Nah, you just look a lot like my late wife," James said as he shrugged. "I mean, you have the same face and everything, it's just your hair and mouth and clothes are different."

The woman walked around with a big frustrated sigh. "The name...is Maria," spoke of she.

"Okay...?" James questioned himself. "Have you seen her, anyway?"

"Didn't you say she was dead?"

"WELL GEE THANKS FOR REMINDING ME," James glared with an angry face. "Actually, yeah, but I got this really trippy letter from her and I've been having whacked-out dreams about her dead corpse trying to brutally murder me, so I decided, 'Hey, why not go to Silent Hill in order to relenquish the spirits?' and that's basically why I'm here."

"...that...is there any other reason you came here?"

"Actually, the letter said she was in our 'special place,' but this whole town was our special place. I guess the hotel would be the place to look....is it still there?"

Maria stood there with a smirk that made her seem as if she was thinking of a devious plot. "Yeah," she said after a short silence. "But why wouldn't it be your special place, huh?"

James stared at her before disregarding any sense of humor he once had as he walked away from her. She laughed and grabbed his arm in a seductive way. "lololol I was only kidding~ Besides, the hotel is...uh...THAT way!" she pointed in a random direction. James nodded in thanks and began to walk off. "HEY, DUMB BUTT FACE!!! YOU ISN'T LEAVING ME IS YA?!!"

James turned around. That's what Mary always used to call me 8C, he thought in sad. "Well, I'm not in the mood for an escort mission, but if you can defend yourself without getting killed, you can come with me." James proceeded to walk. They both continued to walk until they had walked as far as any mere human can walk. Which was coincedentally the bowling alley, and since I'm me and I don't even pay attention to half the things I do in this stupid game, I FORGOT EDDIE! 8D

Oh, snap, and Laura, too.

Also while James had been in the apartments, he found a fat man with an ass canyon puking his guts into a toilet. James had walked in steadily for the noise had scared him, but was quickly relieved when he found a fat man with an ass canyon puking his guts into a toilet.

"HI WHAT'S UP THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE IN THE KITCHEN THAT YOU TOTALLY NOTICE," screamed Hamage.

"I-I din't do nothin'!," pleaded the fat man. "They were like that when I got here, honest!"

"I have no reason not to believe you, even though there's the possibility that you, like everything else in this town, were just thought up from my imagination to show how crazy I really am. What's your name?"

"Eddie..."

"Okay, Fat Ass. I'm James. See ya around."

Also while James had been walking to the lake front, he ran into a girl who had also stepped on his hand at the apartment world. He walked up to her and was all "OMG U STEPD ON MY AHND!!!111"

"Maybe I did~," she said in her annoying 8-year-old voice.

"WHAT A GURL LAIK U DO HERE!!!!!!!!!!?1"

"Are you blind, or something?"

"WHAT LETTER?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111"

"None of your business! You didn't love Mary, anyway!"

"Wait! How did you know Mary's name was Mary?!" But the man was gone.

So they were at the bowling alley, and Samajio was about to open door, but Maria throw fit. "Me no like bowl!" say she.

"Well me do! Stay here while me win me a turkey!" James the Cave Conquerer open door and go inside. People there talk of police and little girl run scared when James find her. Fat pig man eat pizza and James yell at pig man.

"WHAT DO YOU?!!"

"Me hungry me want food :C"

"GIRL NAME WHAT?!!"

"Laura me think me no know :C"

"WHY LET HER LIVE YOU SCARED DUMMY 8C"

"Me hungry she say she fine :C"

"Useless bag of shit 8C" James left.

James had lost sight of Mary, but he found an idea as to where to go next. "I think I can go to the hospital!," thought he. What awaited him once he stepped foot through those doors?! Find out next time! 


End file.
